The present invention is directed to a self-watering apparatus for growing plants which requires only limited maintenance and provides an improved environment for root growth. Many types of planters for growing and cultivating plants are known and used in a variety of environments such as in the home, office, greenhouses and florist shops. Proper care of all cultivated plants demands that the plants receive adequate water and/or nourishing substances. Cultivated plants are often given water at intervals either by adding water to the top surface of the soil or by placing the planter in a container of water, allowing the water to be absorbed through bottom drainage holes. Planters adapted for these conventional watering methods have several disadvantages. Regardless of the methods of watering, there is a possibility that the soil surrounding the plant will receive too much water or water too often, resulting in root deterioration. A plant which does not receive sufficient water will of course also be adversely affected.
Water needs differ from plant to plant and are dependent upon many factors, including atmospheric environment and type of soil used. Determination of an individual plant's water needs is not a simple task for either the casual or professional plant grower. Also, a significant amount of time is required to watering conventional plants particularly when numerous plants are involved, such as in a greenhouse. For the casual grower, it may sometimes be inconvenient to water plants, such as during periods when no one is available to tend the plants. Many plant owners find it necessary to engage another's services in caring for the plant during periods of absence or risk loss of a plant from lack of water.
Planters which provide some "self-watering" by transportation of water from a separate reservoir to the surrounding soil by means of wicks, sponges or other water absorbent media are generally known. Another known method of automatic water transfer is by capillary action of water from a reservoir to the soil surrounding the plant, such as the use of the devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,351 and 2,713,753. These devices do not assure that the proper amount of water is transferred to the soil.
Devices for growing plants which include not only a separate water reservoir but also a means for access to such reservoir by plant's root(s) are also generally known, such as the devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,508, 2,713,749, 2,722,779 (dual reservoir), 3,660,933 and 954,550 and in Belgium Patent No. 513,373, French Patent No. 1,080,204 and West German Patent No. 1,003,489. Similar devices specifically adapted for roots of seeds are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,993,300 and 3,199,250.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for growing plants which includes a receptacle with an upper compartment supporting the plant soil and the lower water reservoir divided into two compartments, the first from which the roots of the plant absorb water as needed, the second holding a reserve water supply, eliminating the need for watering at frequent time intervals which first compartment provides an advantageous environment for root growth. A further object of the invention is to provide such an improved apparatus for growing plants wherein the root structure of the plant absorbs water as needed from a separate water reservoir, eliminating the harmful effect of misjudgement of water requirement of the plant.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for growing plants wherein a relatively mature root will pass through three growth zones, an upper soil zone, a high humidity air zone and a water zone which zones encourage growth of a portion of a plant root structure from the soil zone to the water zone, allowing the water to be absorbed by the root directly from the water zone. A further object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus for growing plants wherein a baffle structure extends through a relatively large water reservoir to provide a localized air and water zone, maximizing the relative humidity and increasing the temperature of these zones, while retaining a reserve water reservoir from which the water level of the water zone is maintained.
These and other objects of the present invention are apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and drawings below.